universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Brodi Welsford
Brodi Welsford (Also known as YoungLink14) is a Legend of Zelda fanatic, who is always being her usual hyperactive self. Entrance: Take this alone. Brodi walks towards a sword stuck on the stage and slowly pulls it up. Move Origin Based on what Link does in the original The Legend of Zelda. He takes his first sword from an old man in a cave and is also seen pulling the Master Sword out in other games. Special Moves Neutral B - The Legend of Crossbow Brodi gets out an arrow and aims in front of her. Hold B to increase the arrow's potential damage. Let go of B to fire the arrow. The longer it was charged for, the slower but more powerful the arrow will be. The arrow will eventually stop flying but still stay on screen after travelling for a while. Only one arrow can be on the screen at a time. While charging an arrow, Brodi can always move around. If she is close to an opponent while aiming, a yellow triangle will appear in front of him or her. In 4 player battles, charging the bow near all 3 opponents gives the opponent with the most damage the Triforce of Power which is a blue triangle. With those triangles around, Brodi can fire the arrow to automatically lock onto all the triangles. When it hits a triangle, it will explode on the opponent. The opponent with the Triforce of Power will not only become the strongest opponent in the match, but also the darkest. This will make them the most vulnerable to Brodi's Final Smash. Side B - Master Shield Hold Side B and Brodi will defend herself with a metal shield. If an opponent hits the shield with a ground attack, they will trip over (projectiles don't count). The shield can also stop projectiles. If strong attacks, such as smash attacks, hit the shield a wall of fire will be created. Only Brodi can pass these kinds of walls. Let go of B to put the shield away. The flame wall will stay for 10 seconds before it fades away. The shield can also be used attract the Triforce of Power from the opponent with it, like a magnet. If somebody touches this Triforce when it's floating, they will obtain it. If Brodi's head or back is hit, the Triforce will fall on the ground for others to pick up. Up B - Super Why? Super Why will fly onto Brodi's back. In this state, Brodi can slowly walk forwards and backwards. If she walks off a ledge, Super Why will fly Brodi up to the sky. After a while, Super Why will stop flying. Tilt down on the controller to desend. While desending, moving left of right will make Brodi perform a spin attack. If Up B is pressed when Brodi is in midair, Super Why will arrive in a plane to carry Brodi. Then he will land somewhere solid. Down B - Dig a Kirby Brodi will dig out a small pink blob called Kirby. Kirby will follow Brodi wherever she goes. Press Down B with him to make him swing a hammer. Kirby has a grab move which involves inhaling the opponent. Everytime Kirby pummels, he will get bigger. The opponent will not be able to get out until 3 seconds have passed. He also has some smash attacks which involve him flying on a wrap star. After one smash, Kirby will disappear. If Brodi tries to dig out a Kirby on a thin platform, a rock will fall under it. Final Smash - Head Cut Brodi will teleport to the darkest opponent or to the one with the Triforce of Power and cut their head off which kills them. The head will go flying and anyone who touches the head will be damaged. If the beheaded character has any more stocks, their head will grow back on the body. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: *In Tomo Takino's English voice* "Dammit, I'm gonna get you for this!" KO Sound 2: *screams* Star KO: Files offscreen and makes chipmunk noises. Screen KO: *Squawks* Taunts Up Taunt: Does some fighting poses. Side Taunt: Points to the ground and says "Think again!" Down Taunt: Tightens her fists saying "You think you can put it up with your big fast feet?" Victory Options and Lose Pose Option #1: Runs off while a bodyguard chases her yelling "Hold it right there!" Option #2: Punches the air shrieking hyperactively. Option #3: Sits down trying to keep calm while some clouds of stress fly around her. Losage: Sits down unhappy. Character Description Brodi Welsford (Also known as YoungLink14) is a Legend of Zelda fanatic, who is always being her usual hyperactive self. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol YoungLink14 Logo Victory Music Link's Victory Theme from Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. Trophy Classic Safari TBA Angry Boss Codec Role In The Stretch Squad TBA Video Music Moveset Music: Smilin KO Sounds & Taunts Music: Joyful- Fanfare Lawl Food Bait Pawlette Swaps Trivia * She along with Lee Saunderson and Talking Joe are the only original characters in All Star Smashers to have a series icon from an official series as part of their representation. * Her Final Smash was originally confirmed differently, with the same name. Brodi would punch the darkest opponent into a large triangle. The opponent would hit their head on each side around the triangle, hurting them. Anyone can get caught in the triangle. Eventually, the Triangle will disappear. * Brodi is one of the 8 playable characters who are aware of All Star Smashers. The others being Sonny Slaven, Brad Till, Amanda the Panda, Smash Jarin, Hilary, Yuuki Ogata and Billy Slaven. * Some of Brodi's lines are taken from Tomo Takino's voice in the English Dub of Azumanga Daioh. This is due to Brodi's personality being very similar to Tomo's. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YoungLink14 Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:YouTubers Category:Hyper Characters Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Stressed Out Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumps Category:Zelda Fan Category:Real Life Category:Human Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:American Category:Cults Category:Not Tomo Takino Category:Not actually Anime Category:Funny Characters Category:Celebrities